


Holding Hands

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Spideypool Bingo/Fluff Bingo Connected Universe [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2019, Gen, He comes back, Holding Hands, I promise, It's Okay, Wade dies, crying Peter, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: This is a direct continuation of my fic "Platonic Hand Holding/Accidental I Love You".Wade and Peter set some new rules to their friendship, then something goes wrong.





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention when posting, I am keeping track of my bingos on my tumblr, alpacashavenames! Feel free to bother me over there!

Wade sidles up next to him, slipping his fingers into Peter’s hand, “Hey baby boy. How’s it hanging this fine evening?” They’re standing on the roof of a bank, overlooking the southern part of the city. 

Peter glances down at their hands, “Is this going to be a normal thing now?” 

Wade immediately pulls his hand away from his best friend’s, “No! It doesn’t have to- I’m sorry, I thought that- I don’t know,” His mask’s eyes go wide and he takes a step away. 

“Pool, I’m not mad about it, it’s okay.” Peter chuckles, holding out his hand for the other man to take again. “I just wanted to know if this was going to be our new normal?” 

“Would you be okay with that? I know we’re just friends, and colleagues, but I like it.” 

Peter nods, “Yeah, I like it too.” He knows Wade can’t see the grin behind his mask, but he does it anyways. 

Wade takes his hand now, making sure to put his thumb on the outside of Peter’s. “So tell me, baby boy, how was your day? Did you have fun doing whatever it is you do out of the suit?” 

“My girlfriend and I had a mini fight, nothing too bad though. I apologized before I left and she’s out with a friend right now. How was your day? Kill anyone for money?” 

“Only J. J. Jameson for the bullshit he puts in The Bugle about you! No but seriously, Spidey, you know I don’t take many jobs anymore. I spent my day cleaning the blood out of everything in one of my safehouses. It’s going up for rent again soon and I want to get my deposit back!” Wade pauses for a second, turning his head to the left a little, “Yes, White, I know I’m going to have to replace the carpet, Jesus!” 

Peter snorts at the comment, he can only imagine White saying something about how Wade’s always making a mess and they’ll never get any deposits back. 

“Why don’t you just buy an actual house, you have enough money, Wade.” Wade begins pressing small circles into the top of Peter’s hand lightly. 

“Because then I have to find someone’s identity to steal to make sure no one figures out it’s mine!”

“Put it in my name,” It’s obvious, really. Peter doesn’t know why he hasn’t thought of it sooner.

“I can’t put a house in Spider-Man’s name, you know how much attention that’d create, baby boy?” 

“No, my real name. Whenever I give it to you, you can use it to get a real safehouse.” 

“Spidey, you don’t have to--” 

“You’re my best friend, Wade. I want what’s best for you. The only thing I ask is that when you get this house, you also get me a real one that I can live in. I’m broke as hell and can’t afford the apartment I’m currently sharing with my girlfriend.” He pulls their connected hands closer to his face, looking at them. “I just want what’s best for everyone, you know that.” 

“Yeah, Spidey, I know that.” He drags his thumb a little harder now, trying to silently tell him that he understands. “You know, I don’t want to know who you are under the mask until you tell me. You can take years, and I’m pretty sure I’d be okay with it because I love you.” 

“I love you too, man. And it won’t take years, probably.” Peter ducks his head, a blush covering his cheeks. 

“Just a few hundred months,” Wade barks. 

“No! Maybe like two or three, at most!” 

Wade stops laughing, “Seriously?” His hand goes still, and he looks at Peter.

“I mean, yeah? I don’t see why I wouldn’t tell you soon? I don’t want to right now because I look like shit under here, want my buddy to see me all spruced up!” 

“I bet you look great in any state, baby boy! White says that you’re lying to get me to leave you alone, but I think he’s just being an ass.” 

“White, stop being an ass, you know I like Wade. Yellow, stop being a crude dick, I know my ass looks great in spandex, girlfriend says so.” 

“How did you know that’s what he says?” 

“He’s got a one track mind, Pool, it’s pretty easy to know what he’s thinking.” Peter takes a step towards the edge of the building, lightly pulling Wade with him, “Come sit.” 

They plop down on the ledge and stare at the lights. “Do you ever think you’ll make it out of New York? Or are you going to be the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man from Queens your whole life?” 

Peter scoffs, “Oh like you’re any better! You’re from what, Regina, Canada?” 

“Saskatchewan, get it right, baby boy. At least I’ve been out of the country! Have you been outside of the city?” 

“I go upstate to visit the Tower a few times a month,” Peter tips his head, silently questioning if that counts. 

“You’re a sheltered kid, it’s a shame, really.” Wade sighs, throwing his free hand towards the city, “Spider-Man is a hermit that’s never really been outside of New York!” 

“Dude, what the hell!” Peter’s laughing, reaching out to grab the hand with his own free one. 

He slips a little though, and falls off the building. Wade tumbles with him, due to their connected hands. 

“Shit! Spidey!” Wade flails to grab the ledge, but completely misses and instead, slams his hand into the brick. His right left hand grips tighter to Wade’s and he shoots a web to the nearest building. 

“Hold on!” 

The line jerks, causing Wade to let go, his hand leaving Peter’s. Wade quickly grabs a hold of Peter’s thigh, wrapping his whole arm around it. “I’ve got it! I’m good!” 

He breathes a sigh of relief and aims them towards a lower building. But he’s too low, and Wade slams into the side. He lets go, falling to the ground. It’s nearly five stories, he’s going to feel it.

“Oh my god, Wade!” Peter immediately dives after him, landing on the ground near the limp body. “Wade, Wade are you awake?” Peter tugs his mask up over his nose. 

The other man lies, practically dead, in the middle of a dirty alley, and it’s Peter’s fault. A sharp pain enters Peter’s throat, and his eyes sting. Wade will come back, but that doesn’t change the fact that Peter just killed him. “Wade, come on man, wake up.” 

Silence. 

“Seriously, dude, come back. I fucked up.” Tears fill his eyes and leak over the corners. Peter sobs, throwing himself to the ground next to his friend, his legs pressing against Wade’s torso. He presses his palms into his eyes, “Wade, please man.” 

He keeps sobbing, not able to stop now. 

A few minutes later, a hand suddenly grips his wrist, “What’s the matter, baby boy?” 

He jerks, eyes coming up to meet Wade’s, “You’re back? Oh my god, Wade!” He flings himself forward, his body covering Wade’s on the ground. “I killed you, I freaked out. Jesus, I’m sorry!” Peter’s face is in Wade’s neck, and his fingers find Wade’s. 

The other man presses their palms together, “Don’t cry for me, Argentina. I’ll always come back. And no hard feelings, I think I’ve killed you too in a few different universes.” 

“That’s not funny man,” Contrary to his words, Peter’s got a small smile on his face. He presses a small kiss to Wade’s neck, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to kill you.” 

“I know, baby boy, I know.” Wade grips his hand a little harder, “Do you want to get food? Dying makes me pretty hungry.” 

“Yeah, we can get food.” He places one last tiny kiss on Wade’s neck before standing up. Peter puts his hand out, “Do you need my help, or do you got this, old man?” 

Wade grunts, thrusting his body into a sitting position, “Har har, I’ve got this, don’t forget to wipe the tears from your face.” His hand jerks, coming up to rub his cheeks. Wade stands up, and takes Peter’s hand again, “Let’s go, baby boy. Tacos are waiting.” 

  
  



End file.
